


Seven as They Should

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Allegory, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Self-Indulgent, please don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the Mother of Dragons gives birth to seven children, who can, and will, conquer the world, and bring it to its knees, with fire and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven as They Should

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the old me, writing self-indulgent stuff. So, let me explain how this happened. Hyped as me and my sister are for the new season, she challenged me to write a crossover with one of the anime I want her to watch. She said she might if I write a good crossover. I could have writeen GoT characters playing basketball but??
> 
> Please enjoy anyways.

 

**I. Mother**

She's excited when she first finds out she'll be having a child. Nine months pass before she realises, and her firstborn comes to the world. It's a girl, with hair of a bright, warm shade of pink. She cries at first, but starts giggling as soon as she's put in her mother's embrace. Her eyes are bright, and they'll grow to reflect the kindness and warmth of her heart. The name she's given is _Satsuki_ , because she holds the same beauty as the blooming flowers of a warm, summer morning.

 

**II. Maiden**

Next year comes a boy. His hair is blonde, though a darker shade than his mothers, and his eyes burn gold, like the sun. He's smiling, ever since the moment he's born. His beauty rivals that of children and adults alike. He learns to walk faster than any of his siblings, and always runs behind his mother. He's always cheerful and innocent, always willing to see the good qualities in others first. For that, the name he receives is _Ryota_ , for being as bright as the sun.

 

**III. Crone**

Another year passes, and a boy is born though the heights of summer. His eyes and hair as the same green as the luscious grass decorated with the morning dew. He's the one to learn how to read and write faster than the rest, although his habit to study late at night in a dim-lit room makes his eyesight worsen. Despite his young age, he'll soon become an advisor to his mother. He'll receive the name _Shintarou_ , because his pursuit of knowledge and wisdom is too important to him.

 

**IV. Warrior**

The next child is another boy, however he's not as energetic or as scholarly driven as this elder brothers. He comes to the light of the world kicking and screaming, and barely anyone manages to approach him in his early years. His eyes and hair are of a deep aquamarine and dark skin. His personality is just as wild as the ocean and, for that, his namesake is _Daiki_ , because he's unpredictable and wild, just like the seas.

 

**V. Smith**

Another year passes, and another boy comes into the world. He's born larger and heavier than the rest of his siblings, with soft, violet eyes inherited by his mother and his hair is, strangely, just as colourful. He grows taller and stronger faster, choosing to wield an enormous shield when he fights, preferring to protect his younger brothers under it. He's named _Atsushi_ , because he's the shield where under it, rather than the sword that slays his enemies.

 

**VI. Father**

The following year, another boy comes to life. This one is born with hair as dark as blood and eyes that reflected fire. He cries for a moment, as air fills his lungs for the first time in his life, but then falls silent, as though he believes that's an unsightly act on his side. He grows up to become the strictest judge of himself and, by time, he becomes a strict but fair judge to others, as well. _Seijuro_ becomes his name; for he leads and the others follow.

 

**VII. Stranger**

Another boy comes just after Seijuro, only a month later. In reality, this boy is his twin, however he looks so much different. His eyes are of soft blue, round and calming, the exact opposite of his brother's sharp and scarlet ones. His hair matches his eyes, as well. He doesn't cry when he's finally born, everyone thinking that the boy might have been already dead by that time. Many end up thinking of him as an ill omen; his brothers and sister are too protective of him in return. And his name becomes Tetsuya because, even though he knows he'll never be as good or liked as his siblings, he'll always keep trying for their sake.  
  
   
  
 **VIII. Conquest**  
  
Seijuro is fifteen when he reveals his hidden desire to his Queen Mother. What he wants is to repeat what their ancestor Aegon had accoplished. However, he wants to unite the people not simply by war and fear. He understands that such a conquest won't last long and that the key to success is to be liked by the people, and that's not how he'll get them by his side.  
  
Daiki, ever so willing to join the fight, is willing to follow his younger brother on his journey. Shintarou claims that they should all join, and, if they're not needed in the end, those who want to return to Meereen may do so, and those who wish do stay in Westeros may do that as well.  
  
In the end, the Mother of Dragons sees her children depart, spreading their wings and fly across the world. Whether they'll be conquerors or saviours, fighting with their words or with fire and blood, she cannot tell; though she wishes, and hopes, for the first, with all her might.  
  
   
  
 **IX. Seven**  
  
The commonfolk of Westeros wispers of divine intervention. Seven children out of the same womb have arrived from the lands accross the Narrow Sea, like the seven sacets of the same god. A sign it is for them, for the number seven is a sacred one. In many places, they're welcomed as though they're the divine incarnations of the gods they worship and, even though the seven of them know full well that they're as human as these men and women are, they don't try to correct them. It saves them from fighting, now and later on, but also because it gives those simple folk hope for a better future. It makes them more willing to obey to those newcomers' wishes and, without realising it, they sometimes start thinking that, perhaps, there's a godly part within them, too.


End file.
